


Chronicles of Beth Hale

by Orbit_x_Rise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Beth Hale, Comfort, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbit_x_Rise/pseuds/Orbit_x_Rise
Summary: One shots set in my Beth Hale storyThey all count as canon as I cannot be bothered to get to these points in chronological orderEnjoy!





	1. Ups and Downs

Up and down.

It bounced.

Up and down. 

It bounced again.

Up and down. Up and down.

Bouncing again and again.

In the distance she hears the rhythmic swinging of a door opening and closing. Somewhere in the furthest reaches of the back of her mind, a familiar scent registers. One of warmth and comfort. 

She hears them advance towards her. Careful not to move quickly to surprise her. Make her react.

They arrive. They is now a she.

The hand that belongs to she, drifts over to her. Like her voices intentions floating around in Beth's mind. The hand is on her leg. Her leg no longer bounces. No longer repeats the cycle of up and down. 

Her emotions stop the cycle. It all balances out. It all becomes clear. The She is Elena. 

Beth doesn't understand why Elena takes pity on her. Beth is a horrible person who has done horrible things. But Elena doesn't care about that. Elena cares about Beth. 

She welcomes it. She needs someone to hold her as she cries. 

It helps.

It really does.


	2. EKG

She had spent 3 years like it. 3 years listening to the same constant beeping. Only to be interrupted by the weekly visits from Stiles or the monthly ones from Jules or Laura. 

So when she woke up, she didn't expect to be hearing more constant beeping. Not ever.

Car alarms. That was an annoying one. 

So were the sirens on police vehicles and ambulances. And given the troubling number of supernatural occurrences in Beacon Hills and Mystic Falls, she heard a lot of them. 

And then there's the ringing from the devices the hunters use. That's one she knew she would never truly escape. Not whilst there was someone out there with a reason to hate werewolves. Someone with motive. Just like her. 

Over time the constant beeping turned into screams. Either those of her victims or those of the people she cared about. The latter hurt the most. It was the only one that really did. Her brother, those lost in the fire, Jules, Eve, Allison. 

And for a time the beeping would come back. Momentarily. A lapse into her subconscious. A short time to process it all. And then it would go. 

Just like those three years. 

Just like that EKG.


End file.
